


Naked

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: One shot based on the song Naked by Ella Mai!





	Naked

If you take away the big shirts, the tattoos, the sweatpants, her Vans, and all of her makeup and there’s nothing I’d want more than to love her when she’s naked. Her resting bitch face is why people think she’s mean, but there’s nothing she wants more than for someone to love her when she’s naked. She wants someone who doesn’t ask for love but just takes it. I think I can be that somebody for her. I see her walls and I break them down, just because I wan’t to get to know the Santana hidden behind them.  
I’d fight just to see what’s lost behind her flaws. She thinks she’s a bitch in the morning and would rather see me at night, but she doesn’t know that she’s the sun to me. Quinn thinks that she’s moody, but I think she’s just fine. Sometimes she gets really mad because people are jerks, and sometimes they’re jerks to me, but she acts fine and puts on a brave face. She always remembers things, even when she tells people that she forgot them. No matter how hard she tries to run away from the love that I have for her, I’ll always be here, ready to love her.

“Santana, I’m really worried that Puck doesn’t love you for how awesome you are.” I say trying to convince her to avoid being with him again.

“Brits, Puck doesn’t love me at all. It’s all just sex.” Santana answered with a shrug.

“But San… You know I love you..” I say, trying to convince her to acknowledge how she feels for me.

“I know Brit, I know you do. I love you too.” She said, avoiding eye contact.

“Santana, I love you even from the second that you wake up. Before you do any makeup, before your hair is done, and you’re sleeping in one of my big shirts. You always think you don’t deserve even the stars, but I’d give you the world. I love you even when you think you’re nothing special. Just, Santana, let me love you. Let me be the one that you want to be with. Just let me in.” I’m practically begging here.

“It’s not that simple Britt….” Santana still won’t meet my eyes.

“Damn it Santana, look at me.” I demand.

Her head snapped up to meet my eyes, not expecting to hear me swear. I can see that she’s nervous and she wants to run. She wants to avoid this, but I can’t keep doing this. We have sex, but she says that doesn’t make us dating. I want to be dating her.

“You need to just deal with your feelings Santana. I love you and I know you love me. You’ve always loved me. You said that sex isn’t dating but I want to be dating you. I want you to stop sleeping with Puck and I want you to date me and sleep with me. I’m the only one who knows you inside and out. Tell me you don’t want to be with me.” I say, trying to get through to her.

I can see her squirming inwardly. She hates this, she hates all of it. She avoids feelings for a reason, this is that reason, they make her awkward. 

“Please Santana, for once, just be real about your feelings.” I request.

She sighs the sigh that means she’s about to give in.

“Okay Brit, okay. I do like you, I have feelings. Stupid feelings. Feelings for you. And they’re scary. I know you know me better than anyone, I know you too. I get it, you’re perfect for me. Okay, but you’re also a girl. And you know how my Abuela feels about ‘the gays’ and all of that.” She says looking down at her hands.

“I don’t care. I love you and you love me and we’re doing this. So Santana, will you be my girlfriend?” I ask confidently.

“Yeah Brit, I’ll be your girlfriend.” She says in a muffled voice.

“You’ll what?! Did you just agree?!” I ask in disbelief.

“Yeah Brit, we’re doing this. You said so yourself. You’re right, I do love you.” She says with a shrug, still avoiding eye contact.

“Santana?” I ask.

“Hmm?” She responds, looking at her hands.

“Can I kiss you?” I ask, hesitating slightly.

Santana gets really quiet, like more quiet than she was already being. I can see her going through her options in her head. Just as I’m about to tell her that she doesn’t have to say yes, Santana looks up and me and grabs my face. She pulled me in so quickly that I hardly had time to prepare myself. We haven’t kissed just to kiss in such a long time. Not since we practiced kissing for boys. I’ve missed this, it’s soft and full of caring and want. This might turn out okay, if I’m lucky.


End file.
